C'est quoi ces fruits!
by DonnyLikesYou
Summary: La découverte de nouveaux fruits avec les membres de l'équipage de Luffy comme cobayes... Ce qui donnent lieu à des histoires toutes aussi pourries que les fruits xD.


J'ai écrit cette histoire sur une idée folle venue un après midi où j'avais pas du tout envie de faire mes devoirs (-_- '), et où j'avais fini tous les One piece qu'une amie m'avait prêtés. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme je n'ai jamais regardé l'anime, Pipo s'appelle donc Pipo ^^ et non Usopp (que je déteste commme nom, soit-dit en passant. ^^)

Petite précision: Les chapitres n'ont aucun lien entre eux, ce qui veut dire que dans ce chapitre, Nami seule aura le pouvoir d'un des fruits, mais dans le chapitre suivant, elle ne les aura plus, et ce sera un autre personnage qui sera touché (par la grâce XD).

*******************

L'équipage voguait tranquillement sur une mer bleue et calme (sinon ils vogueraient pas tranquillement, CQFD), les oiseaux (mouettes) chantaient, le soleil brillait.... Bref, tout allait bien. Zorro dormait, Sandy cuisinait, Luffy, Pipo et Chopper faisaient les bêtes (pour changer!), Robin lisait et Nami... Nami ne faisait rien du tout. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et avait hâte d'arriver sur l'île qui se profilait doucement à l'horizon.

******************

L'île était accueillante et luxuriante de végétation, qui couvrait les trois quarts de l'île. La nourriture abondait et Sandy était heureux comme un cochon dans sa fange. Après une exploration rapide, Luffy et Zorro déclarèrent que l'île était sans danger. Nami décida donc de partir en balade. Elle s'enfonca entre les arbres, entrant dans la fraîcheur de la forêt.

Après une demi heure de marche, Nami fit une pause près d'un ruisseau. Elle commencait à avoir faim. Elle décrocha un fruit d'un arbre et l'examina. Fruit rond d'un jaune éclatant, recouverts de spirales... Et oui, Nami avait découverts un fruit du démon! Sauf qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Et oui, Nami est un peu co-conne. Elle resta cependant prudente, se contentant de mordre une seule bouchée du fruit. Voyant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, elle mangea la moitié du fruit, garda l'autre, et repris le chemin de retour au bateau.

*****************

De retour au bateau, Nami montra au autres le fruit qu'elle avait mangé. Après un minutieux examen du fruit, Robin conclut:

« C'est un fruit du démon, Nami. »

Nami sauta de joie. Enfin elle allait être puissante! Enfin, elle allait pouvoir prendre part aux combats! Mais elle avait encore une question.

« Mais je sais pas ce que c'est le pouvoir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Luffy, tu devrais bientôt le savoir. »

Nami aquiesca et passa une main sur son front. Elle était trempée de sueur.

*****************

Sandy venait de préparer un bon petit plat et ammenait ce dernier à sa douce Nami quand une odeur désagréable de transpiration vint lui chatouiller les narines.

*Encore Zorro qui s'est entraîné et à oublier d'aller se laver....*

Sauf que... a côté de Nami, nulle trace de Zorro. Nulle trace de personne d'ailleurs. Plus Sandy s'approchait de Nami, plus l'odeur devenait forte et horrible.

« Nami chérie...Tu es assise sur un blaireau crevé ou quoi? »

Cette dernière releva la tête vers Sandy, des larmes plein les yeux (où d'autre?).

« Sandyyyy....Je crois que si je sent aussi mauvais... c'est à cause du fruit... » (Ca, c'est pas sûr...)

« Mais...maismais... Je savais pas qu'il existait de tels fruits.... »

Nami et Sandy allèrent trouver le reste de l'équipage. Après un nouvel examen, et une pince à linge sur le nez, Robin déclara que c'était bien un fruit du démon. Le transpi-fruit. Comme son nom l'indique...on transpire. Beaucoup. Et comme tout le monde le sait, les pouvoirs des fruits du démon sont à vie.

**************

Nami était assise toute seule sur le pont. Les autres s'amusaient à l'autre bout du bateau, loin d'elle et de l'odeur qui l'accompagnait maintenant partout. Nami avait tout essayé pour couvrir l'horrible puanteur; rien n'avait marché. Ni le talc anti-transpiration, ni la bouteille de parfum vidée entièrement, ni...ni rien.

Nami était condamnée à sentir mauvais pour le restant de ces jours. Et sans amis, en plus. Nami faisait donc une grosse déprime en plus. Dans chaque village où ils s'arrêtaient, Nami devait rester sur le bateau. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre, tout le monde fuyant à son approche. Les seules personnes qui la supportaient étaient les putois et les phoques. Les vêtements qu'elle portaient étaient toujours trempés dès qu'elle les mettaient. Elle était en permanence en sueur. Bref, c'était l'enfer.

***************

Nami était allongée sur le pont pour dormir. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir à l'intérieur du bateau, au risque de transformer ce dernier en cloche à fromage géant, et asphyxier tout le monde, y compris elle. Nami se dit qu'elle devait en finir, pour le bien tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle quitta le bateau, l'équipage ne chercha même pas à la retenir. Nami s'installa sur une île déserte, et finit grosse et seule, dévorée par des charognards, qui croyaient qu'elle était déjà morte depuis une bonne semaine vu l'odeur qu'elle dégagait.

Je sais que la fin est nulle, mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour finir. En plus je déteste Nami....(Je crois que ça se voit...^^)

Le chapitre suivant sera consacré à notre très cher Zorro, et si vous avez des idées de fruits un peu moins pourries que les miennes (j'en ai toute une liste), n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir! J'essaierai la prochaine fois de faire un chapitre moins pourri que celui-çi. ^^


End file.
